An acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS resin) is a well-balanced resin excellent in flow properties, impact resistance, chemical resistance and surface appearance, and therefore, has been used in various fields including vehicle components, and housings of OA equipment, home appliances and toys.
Recently, instead of a coating for a home appliance such as a housing of a TV and a product such as OA equipment and a toy, there has been a demand for a material that has performances such as impact resistance and good appearance even when not coated. As such a material, a resin obtained by coloring, in jet-black, an alloy of an ABS resin and PMMA has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Besides, if automotive interior parts or the like is used in a non-coated state, a material having surface appearances such as deep jet-blackness, and scratch resistance as well as high heat resistance is required. In this regard, the alloy described in Patent Literature 1 cannot exhibit high heat resistance although the jet-blackness and the scratch resistance can be attained, and hence is difficult to develop into automotive interior parts.
Therefore, a heat-resistant transparent resin composition excellent in heat resistance, impact resistance and transparency has been proposed to be used for automotive interior parts (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).